You're in Narnia!
by sanguineriver
Summary: What will happen when three sisters find their way into Narnia one rainy afternoon? Rated M for later chapters. First fanfic, and I wrote it quite a while ago.


Chapter 1

Welcome, Daughters of Eve

Aleesha(18), Vex(17) and Astrid(15) were all sitting in their new room doing pretty much nothing. Aleesha was organizing the beads in her kit by colour… Vex was counting how many squares there were in their room… and Astrid was staring out the window at the pouring rain.

Then she got up, "Why did we have to come here again?" she asked in a disappointed voice.

"Because mom and dad sent us here, and it's safer. I mean once it stops raining we will be able to go out and explore!" Aleesha answered.

Aleesha was the oldest sister, she had black wavy hair that went to shoulder blades and piercing green eyes, 'like a cat' people would sometimes say. She had a small array of freckles across her nose, and all of the sisters' eyes were bigger than average size.

Astrid sighed and went back to the window. She had really wavy almost curly light brown hair that went down to her mid back, with blond streaks going through it. Her eyes always changed colour depending on what she whore. She had no freckles, and had perfect very tan skin without even trying, she was by far the prettiest of the Aidin (ay-din) sisters, which made them (at times) jealous.

Suddenly Vex said, "168!"

"168?" Aleesha asked.

"Yeah, we have 168 squares in our room. Very dull if you ask me, considering we only have 5 circles…"

Astrid and Aleesha looked at each other and started giggling.

Vex looked at them and sighed. She had blond hair that went almost to her butt, and brown eyes. She was a bit disappointed when she learned she didn't have blue eyes, _but oh well… like yourself the way you are._ She would often think. Just under her eyes were small freckles and she wore make-up… her other sisters didn't, but she thought she wasn't pretty enough, even if her sisters said otherwise, all of them were very beautiful, and had broken many hearts usually unknowingly.

Suddenly, the room went black, and Vex screamed. Astrid jumped at the sound and then said, " Wow Vex, it's just a blackout, you don't have to be afraid."

"Sorry, it just took me by surprise." Vex answered.

Then a small light came from where Aleesha was, "come here guys. Let's sit around this and wait till the power comes back on."

Once all three of them were huddled around the small candle, something blew it out.

"Hey! Who did that?" Aleesha asked angrily.

"Ouch! Vex no pinching!" Astrid cried.

"I didn't touch you! You're just- OW! Aleesha!" Vex yelled.

"What? I didn't do any- Man! That hurt!"

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, suddenly afraid.

"I don't know, but this is a freaky black-out." Vex whispered.

Just then, a small light came from the other side of the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I am gonna go over there." Vex said pointing to the light, and got up. Aleesha and Astrid followed suite.

Once they got there they walked into the door that the light was coming from, and the light got really bright. Then went natural, when the three girls opened their eyes, they were in a forest.

"Great, now what did you do?" Astrid asked Vex.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything, just went to where the light was!" vex answered getting angry.

"GIRLS! Calm down! Let's just turn around and go back." Aleesha suggested.

But when they turned around, all they saw were trees.

"Well, you really did it this time." Astrid said, once again blaming Vex.

High King Peter, the Magnificent at 19 years old paced back and forth in the great hall of Cair Paravel. _Well if I could just tell them how many times I want their help, maybe they would listen?_

"Pete!" Edmund said coming in.

"What is it little brother? What's going on?" Peter asked snapping back to reality.

"The dryads tell us that there are newcomers in the forest by the lamp-post. Where we first came in, do you think they could be…" Edmund trailed off, looking at Peter questioningly.

"'they might and they might not, let's go and see!" Peter said grabbing his cloak.

When the two kings got to the spot where the 'newcomers' were, they stopped at the sight of them. Three girls, all beautiful, but fighting.

"Hello, are you three lost?" Peter asked them.

They all jumped, they didn't even notice the horses when they rode up!

"Oh, my!" Aleesha said, suddenly realizing there were two boys with them. Her sisters got behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a hard voice.

That's when Peter notices the necklace around her neck. A heart, with two serpents' coiled around it. That was the same necklace in his visions that he would have, it would be on a girl, but he could never see her face. What this girl the one from his vision?

"Pete?" Edmund asked. Breaking him from his trance.

"Oh, sorry. I am High King Peter, the Magnificent. And this is my brother King Edmund, the Just."

"Wait… what?" Astrid asked suddenly confused. "Where are we?"

"You're in Narnia." Edmund said with a smirk. Peter hit him.

"Ow? What?" he asked rubbing his arm. And Peter shot him an angry look.

"Look, how about you guys come with us to the castle, and we'll explain everything then." Peter said.

"No! We need to get back! Our uncle will be wondering where we are!" Aleesha said suddenly realizing they'd been there a while.

Peter and Edmund started laughing. And the girls looked confused.

"Sorry, but here in Narnia, 10 years is like 10 milliseconds on earth." Peter said, still half laughing.

"Oh…" was all Aleesha managed before she passed out.

Vex and Astrid caught her.

"Hey that castle is starting to sound pretty inviting right now." Astrid said with a smile. And the boys helped get Aleesha on one of the horses.

After Aleesha regained consciousness her sisters explained to her what happened.

Once everyone was in the library with snacks and drinks, they all traded stories. Peter's girlfriend walked in and he kissed her on the cheek. And shot a pang of jealously down Aleesha's spine, _What? No Aleesha! Get those feelings out of your head!_ She screamed at herself in her mind.

She looked and saw Vex eyeing Edmund, he didn't seem interested in her, as he looked away in disgust, and she saw the pained look on her sisters face, then it turned to anger. That's when Eustace, Susan and Lucy walked in.

"Ah! Sisters, cousin! Oh and hello Lacey." Peter said.

Aleesha looked over to Astrid and saw her look at Eustace, then look away, a weird expression on her face. Lacey then grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Hello daughters of Eve." She said with a prissy smile. And Astrid pretended to gag. Aleesha put a hand on her arm. When Astrid looked she put on one of her famous: 'oh come on!' looks. And Aleesha shook her head. It's amazing how sisters can have such long conversations without even talking.

"Wait, wait, wait… your saying that this talking lion named Aslan has brought us here for a reason, that we will have to figure out, with a _slight _chance of help from him, and not be able to get sent back without _Him_ saying so?" Vex said, all in one breath.

Peter laughed quietly, "Yup, that's pretty much it." He said with a smirk.

"Great." She said leaning back on her chair.

"Well come on guys, I am sure the majesties would agree that at least we won't be wasting any time in America. So we should make the most of it while we are here." Astrid said putting on her cute little sister tone, Astrid was great at imitating things, she could literally imitate _anything!_ And now she was imitating an eight year old Astrid.

Eustace looked surprised at her voice.

"Does she always sound like that?" he asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Ha-ha, no, she is just really good at imitating anything she is able to hear, and that was her little sister plead." Aleesha said with a small smile on her face, and winked at Astrid who blushed.

"well, it's getting late, I will have dryads show you to your rooms, and we will all talk more in the morning, and please don't call us majesties, just call us by our names, Peter, Susan Edmund, Lucy and Eustace." Peter put in, pointing to each one as he said their names.

That's when Lucy put in; "Oh come on Peter! Just a few more minutes! I mean, we have never had anyone but us ever come to Narnia before! It's so exciting!" she said jumping up and down next to her brother's chair.

"That is exactly why they need to get some rest and think over what happened to them today." Peter said pinching Lucy's nose. She giggled then sighed,

"OK, but tomorrow can we go to the beach then?"

"All right, tomorrow we can go to the beach, but now you have to sleep." Peter said getting up and nodding to the three very confused sisters.

"Goodnight ladies", he said until walking to the stair case to his room with Amy.

She seemed very touchy since the three girls got there, Peter thought as she walked right next to him. Always holding his hand, and putting her head on his shoulder. She walked with him all the way to his door and wanted to go inside, but he said they weren't Luring, and told her no. she then pressed that it didn't matter and wanted to sleep with him anyway. Again he said no, it would be a sin against Aslan and closed the door, this time leaving a disappointed Amy outside his door.

She huffed angrily to her room on the far end of the hall, across from where Lacey's room was.

The dryads took the three girls into their rooms, each had their own, and they were happy about that, for every time they got a house, or lived somewhere they all had to share a room. Aleesha had her own room once, and that was a curtain pulled in the corner of the room.

Aleesha's room was a beige color, with brown and dark green bedding, like a forest. Vex's room was dark blue, and navy blue, like the sky at night. And Astrid's room was the most beautiful. It was light green and blue, and had purple flowers, morning glories and irises, along with lilies. She gasped at the sight, and jumped on her bed in excitement. They all even got their own bathroom as well, and took her first long bath ever. She chose the watermelon, strawberry and kiwi as her main shampoo and perfume. The maids wanted to put make-up on her, but she insisted that they please not. After her bath she went and picked a good night-gown and hopped into the big feather bed, she liked this place; Narnia, it had a good ring to it. And was very fun, she got to live in a castle! And have her very, own room! It was the most amazing thing that ever happened to her, and she still was afraid that when she went to sleep she would wake up in the morning in her old bed, and all this wonderfulness would just be a dream. She then fell asleep thinking of the fun things she would do tomorrow.

Vex thought she liked it here. She also found herself not being able to stop thinking about the young king Edmund. He was cute she thought, _no! Stop thinking like that! He is a king for crying out loud! And we are not on earth, who knows what kind of relationships they do here! Obviously not dating. I haven't even heard that since I got here… oh... I am going crazy now. I should sleep, that's what I should do… _Vex then climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly, still thinking of the young king. A smile touching her lips as she did so.

Chapter 2

The Beach

It was 8 in the morning when the dryads came to wake up the three sisters. Astrid sat up groggily, looking around, rubbing her eyes. She had the most amazing sleep, and she woke up to find herself still in Narnia, and happy as can be, they were also going to go to the beach today! What did Narnian ocean taste and smell like? And what would it feel like? With these happy thoughts in her head, she went and took a bath, then got dressed in a dark purple dress with green out lines, that a dryad had picked for her, she didn't really want to wear that, but the dryad insisted, she was from 2014 after all, and you wouldn't normally wear dresses as an everyday thing. She then brushed her hair, and let it fall around her shoulders; the thick sandy blonde waves that she was used to, today her eyes were a light blue, because of the purple dress.

Then she went down the stairs and to the dining hall. Her sisters were already there, and eating. Vex wore a red and brown dress, and Aleesha wore a blue and white one.

She sat herself down next to Aleesha and across from Eustace, and felt a small blush come to her cheeks when she saw him staring.

"Ow!" Eustace yelled, making Astrid jump. "What?" he asked and Lacey shot him an angry look.

She had hit him because he was staring at Astrid, which made her face even more red, but this time with anger.

"So, did you girls sleep well?" Peter asked after a long while of silence.

"Yes very well in fact, what about you girls?" Aleesha asked looking to them.

"I was in heaven!" Astrid said in a very girly voice.

"I slept really good too." Vex answered as well.

"Good!" Peter said, "You will probably want to change out of those clothes, into something a little more appropriate for swimming." Peter then put in, as an afterthought.

With that Astrid smiled, and pushed her empty plate away. "I don't know about you girls, but I am gonna go get ready!" she said happily.

Eustace smiled, he liked this girl, she was full of energy, and not to mention the prettiest girl he had _ever _seen, but he was not about to voice _that!_ Especially to Lacey, who was becoming weird, ever since the girls got here.

"Me too." He said and got up. Lacey right behind him, he rolled his eyes, _does she have to follow me everywhere? _He wondered as he went to his room.

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

"Of course baby!" she said in her high girly voice. At fourteen years old, she wore _way _too much make-up. And showed a little too much skin for Eustace, he was thinking why he even asked to court her in the first place.

"Then go and get ready." He said closing the door to his room.

Astrid was over excited. She threw on a lacy white gown that hugged her perfect curves, and would billow up in the wind. She raced down the stairs and out into the court yard where they would all meet before walking down to the beach together.

Peter and Eustace were already there, wearing loosely fitting shirts and pants.

"Wow that was fast!" Eustace commented on the fact that Astrid was down even before Edmund.

She blushed, _what? Astrid, why are you blushing? You don't like, like him!_

"Well, I have just never been to a Narnian beach before, so what would you expect?"

"Well you are the first girl that I have ever known that gets clothes on in less than four minutes." Eustace said again.

And again Astrid blushed. Then Edmund came down.

"Wow, Astrid, you're already down here?" he asked surprised.

"Been there... done that…" Astrid mumbled. Eustace, being the closest to her burst out laughing, putting another blush on her face.

"What?" Ed asked.

That's when Peter started laughing too.

The beach was amazing. Astrid had seen it from her balcony, but up close it was even better. And it even tasted a little sweet. Everyone was splashing around and running everywhere in the water, when Eustace grabbed Astrid's arm and half threw her into the water! She got up wet and laughing.

"Why you little…" she began and tacked him, making him fall in also, she fell on top of him and smiled. Then let him up.

The whole time Lacey was glaring at Astrid with a look of hatred in her eyes. Then she got an idea.

"Well, Astrid! Come here I would wish to show you something." She said calmly.

Astrid walked over. "What?" she asked.

"You see those cliffs?" she said pointing, "we should go up there, the view is amazing."

Astrid was hesitant to follow, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on!" Lacey said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the well-worn path.

Once at that top, Astrid saw Lacey was right, it was beautiful up here. The cliffs weren't very tall, maybe fifty meters above the water.

Eustace looked up squinting to see if he could make out the girls. He saw Astrid, her hair blowing in the wind, and her dress billowing up around her, a smile on her face. _That was nice of Lacey, showing her up on the cliff._

"Go over closer to the edge, you get a better view." Lacey said smiling.

"Well, ok." Astrid didn't like this, Lacey was being too nice, and she hated her 10 minutes ago. She knew something wasn't right. But she went over to the edge, when suddenly she felt a hard shove from behind and then nothing under her! When she turned around she saw a smiling Lacey, waving at her, Lacey had just pushed her off a cliff!

Chapter 3

The Fall

Eustace was still watching the girls up on the cliff, when suddenly Astrid jerked forward! He looked closer and to his minds horror, Lacey had pushed her. He then heard a scream, and assumed it was Astrid. The scream made everyone stop what they were doing and look at the cliff.

"ASTRID!" Eustace screamed.

Aleesha fainted. Peter came running over to Eustace.

"What happened?!" he yelled.

"Lacey pushed her…" Eustace said in a disgusted voice. And without another word, he ran to the edge of a smaller cliff nearby, and dove in, swimming toward where Astrid fell.

_Well that's the end of that retched girl. Eustace is mine. And I will keep him. _Lacey thought, a smile on her face.

_He will believe me when I tell him the wind got strong, and pushed her off. _Lacey then tried to make it look like she was crying and started walking down to the beach.

Astrid fell screaming to the watery grave that would soon be hers. She whispered a small prayer to Aslan, and then hit the water hard and painful. That is when a huge lion, his coat gold, and his eyes shining.

"Aslan?" she said, thankful for the sudden comfort he gave her, and the light that was around her.

"What has happened to you child?" he asked pain in his voice.

"I - I don't know. I was pushed… and landed hard." She answered in a stutter, she was sure she was dead. Why would there be light all around her?

"Yes, I saw Lacey push you. And I frown upon that."

"Hey Aslan… am I dead?"

Aslan gave a small chuckle, "yes child, but your time is not up yet. And so I shall send you back."

"Really?" Astrid was shocked, she was dead!

"Yes, but you haven't much time. I will explain to you something and you will have to follow it. I sent you and your sisters here for a reason. And that reason is so that the two kings and the duke, can have a normal life, so to speak."

"I don't understand." Astrid said.

"You will in time. Just follow your heart. Those feelings of love you have were placed there for a reason, and keep following that path."

"But I have no feelings of love." Astrid was now confused.

"You will in time. But now you must awake."

And with that Aslan went away.

"No…! Please…! Astrid…!" She heard someone saying, it was a girls voice. Then a boy. She felt someone pushing on her back, then all the water in her, came out.

Eustace came up for air, angry tears streaming down his face, as he swam to were Astrid fell. _How could she?! Lacey, so sweet and girly, push an innocent girl off a cliff?! _That made up his mind, he would never see _her_ again.

He dove under the water where Astrid fell, and saw her through squinting eyes. He grabbed her under her arms and swam up, concentrating only on getting air into Astrid's lungs. Once he got her onto a ledge by the cliff he bent down and put his head on her chest- no heart- beat. She was dead. More tears filled Eustace's eyes, as the rest of his family, and Astrid's' came running over.

"She has no heart-beat, and she isn't breathing." Eustace said nearly sobbing his eyes out. Peter pushed him out of the way, and turned her over on her back.

"What do I do?!" he yelled. Eustace pushed him out of the way, and started pushing oh Astrid's chest. Then breathing into her mouth, and again pushing on her chest. He then flipped her around and pushed on her back for a whole 20 minutes before he stopped.

"It's over. She's dead." He said sadly. Aleesha started sobbing, and hugged the person nearest to her: Peter. Who acted surprised at first, but then put his arm around her whispering comforting things.

Then they all heard a choke. And Astrid groan. Eustace turned her over to see her eyes, open, and her lungs heaving, and choking water out. He pushed on her chest some more and then when she was breathing he caught her up in a huge hug.

"C-cold." She barely managed to choke out, "burns."

Eustace picked her up, and started running to the castle. Right now, she was as light as a feather, right now he could carry anything, even if it was Cair Paravel itsefl. As he sprinted toward the castle, he reached the door before he even realized it.

And five dryads rushed out, asking him what was wrong. After the line: 'she fell off-' all the dryads went rushing away, one leading Eustace to Astrid's room.

The dryad then took her and ran her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Eustace pulled up a chair and sat outside the door. Tears still streaming down his face. How stupid he was to let her go with Lacey-_alone-_ up a cliff?!

Then a knock came at the door to Astrid's room. Eustace got up and opened it. Lacey. She was in tears, and had been running.

"Oh, Eustace! Is she ok?" she asked.

"NO!" he yelled at her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that! I saw what you did!"

Lacey looked taken back. "Me? What did I do?" she asked.

"I saw you push her Lacey, you murderer!" he yelled at her face.

She reached forward and hugged him. He grabbed her arms and tore her away.

"OW!" she screamed.

"Get away from me! I never want to see your vile face again! And get out of this castle! And get out of Narnia! We don't need murderers here."

"But it was the wind! I didn't touch her!"

"I saw you push her, now GET OUT!" he yelled and slammed the door in her face.

Not seconds later Eustace heard the bathroom door open. He spun around, and ran to the dryad there. She motioned for him to put her in her bed. He gently picked her up and laid her in the soft bed, then pulled up a chair, and sat by watching her.

"Eustace?" she whispered.

"I'm here." He said gently.

"I saw-" she started coughing.

"Shh… don't talk. Here have some tea, and then sleep."

He said handing her the drink, she almost dropped it, so he helped her sit up by putting his arm around her back, and holding the cup to her lips.

"Aslan…" she said, then fell asleep, her head rested on his shoulder. He felt a small blush creep into his face, then go away. He liked this. His courter had now been sent away, he was 'without court' or 'single.'

He smiled down at her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then slowly moved his arm out from behind her back and laid her down on her pillow. That's when it hit him. _She saw Aslan?_ He would ask her about it when she awoke, for now, he sat back on his chair and gently took her hand in his, then slowly he felt her tighten.

"Eustace…?" she managed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you." then she fell into a deep sleep, still clutching his hand.

"You're welcome." He answered.

Not seconds later the rest of his family burst into the door.

"Shut up guys!" he whispered. "She is sleeping."

"Is she OK?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she is fine, just tired." Eustace answered.

Six of them all gave a sigh of reliefe, and Astrid's sisters came and sat on her bed, Aleesha seeing as how Eustace was holding her hand. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all came around.

"And another thing." Eustace said

"What?" they all asked.

"She said she saw Aslan." He said.

"Aslan! Did she say why?" Peter asked, now interested.

"No Pete, she can barely talk. I plan on asking her when she wakes up." They sighed. It was very late, maybe 11 at night.

"Let's all go to bed, and we will see how she is in the morning." Peter suggested. And took Lucy out along with his brother and sister. "Eustace, come on." He said.

"No, I am staying." Eustace protested.

"Eustace, it's not right for you to be in here with no one else." Susan put in.

'"I don't care, Aleesha, can I stay?"

"Well…" again Aleesha glanced down at their hands. "Oh all right, just don't do anything…" she trailed off.

Eustace looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Really? Seriously Aleesha, I hardly know her."

"Ok you can stay." But then Aleesha regretted she had said anything.

"Thank you. Good night guys." He said to his siblings, and Susan didn't look very happy, but followed them out the door, then Vex and Aleesha followed. Leaving Eustace alone with Astrid.

He looked at her face, and then stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Eustace." A deep voice came from behind him; he spun around to see a golden lion.

"Aslan." Eustace said in a surprised voice letting go of

Astrid's hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to come and see my friend?" Aslan asked knowingly.

"Well… no, but you never come without reason." Eustace answered.

"Wise words, Eustace. Yes I came with a reason. That girl in front of you, she is very beautiful."

At those words, Eustace turned a dark shade of red.

"You don't need to hide anything from me, I already know it."

"I know… yeah she is…" Eustace said in a small voice. "Astrid saw you. What did you say to her?"

"That I cannot tell you, but I will tell you this: follow your heart. That girl will be in your future. And you need to keep going on the path that has been set before you, and with the feeling of love already there, you are on a good start, your two cousins also will be going on this path, but I will not tell them, that is up to you. I want you to tell them that the girls I sent are in their future." And with that Aslan left.

Eustace couldn't believe he just heard that. Aslan actually wants him to fall in love with this girl. They just met, yesterday! But he couldn't deny that he didn't think she was beautiful. And again he took her hand. He would have to tell his cousins what Aslan had just said, how would they believe him though. It was starting to sound like Aslan had sent wives for them! but he pushed the thought away and started to nod off.


End file.
